


Da oggi sarei per sempre mio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BL, Bondage, Incest, Inucest, M/M, Yaoi, non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Da oggi sarei per sempre mio

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla settima edizione del P0rn Fest

**Titolo: Da oggi sarai per sempre io  
** Promt Non-con  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Pairing: SesshomaruxInuyasha  
 **Parole: 385**  
 **avvertimenti: Incest, Bondage, Non-con, OOC**  
Di chi erano quelle morbide e calde labbra che in quel momento erano intente a bacialo?  
Sentiva la bocca di qualcuno sulla sua ma non riusciva a capire di chi fosse, aveva cercato di aprire gli occhi, ma qualcosa gli impediva di vedere, probabilmente era stato bendato.  
Cercò di annusare l'aria, percependo l'odore della persona che avesse davanti, quando lo riconobbe non riuscì a credere al proprio naso, quel fetore di cane poteva essere di suo fratello.  
«Sesshomaru!» grido stupito il mezzo demone.  
Cercò di impugnare Tessaiga, ma non riusciva a muore le sue braccia, doveva averlo legato da qualche parte e se ci pensava meglio sentiva una qualche stretta corda che le teneva bloccate.  
Sentì le mani dell'altro strappargli via il vestito che anni addietro gli aveva cucito la madre.  
«Cosa vuoi fare?!» domandò senza ottenere risposta.  
Sentiva solo le labbra del fratellastro iniziare a baciare il suo corpo con estrema forza.  
Non aveva mai immaginato che Sesshomaru avesse certe tendenze, ne che uno che avesse sempre dimostrato odio nei suoi confronti potesse pensare di fare certe cose, inoltre avevano lo stesso sangue e la cosa gli faceva anche un certo senso.  
S'irrigidì quando avvertì le dita affilate dell'altro entragli all'interno del suo ano, con violenza si muovevano al suo interno.  
«Fermati!» gridò senza ottenere i risultati sperati.  
Poco dopo iniziò ad avvertire qualcosa di grosso entrargli dentro, aveva uno spessore enorme, capì subito di cosa si trattasse.  
«Toglimelo!» gridò ma anche stavolta non riuscì a fermarlo. «Ti ammazzo!»  
Sentiva spingerlo con forza, quasi come se l'altro col suo pene avesse intenzione di spezzarlo in due, era doloroso, terribile, sperava con tutto se stesso che sarebbe finita in fretta.  
Continuava a spingere con quella forza orribile, non avrebbe più retto un altra spinta, fortuna che in quell'istante sentì un liquido caldo entrare dentro di lui, significava solo che l'altro fosse venuto.  
Era esausto e addolorato, neanche essere infilzato da una spada era così doloroso, nemmeno il tradimento di Kikyo gli aveva fatto così male.  
Inuyasha perse i sensi per la troppa fatica subita dal suo corpo,  
Non riuscì ad accorgendosi della mano che in quel momento gli tolse la benda che non gli aveva permesso di vedere nulla.  
«Da oggi sarei per sempre mio.» sussurrò Sesshomaru al fratellastro prima di dargli un altro bacio.


End file.
